


Suck!

by Usagi



Series: Kinky Neo Bingo [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Asexual Character, Bottom!Leo, Collars, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Obedience, Punishment, Safeword Use, Submission, Top!N, ace!Leo, asexual!Leo, kind of "non-sexual", slave positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi/pseuds/Usagi
Summary: Hakyeon finally gets the opportunity to top Taekwoon. After all, the singer somehow seems to end up dominating even though they agreed on switiching. While trying to earn his ropes as a top, Haykeon discovers a new fetish of his. And Taekwoon respects his top... kind of... at least at the end.Second part of my kinky bingo. Goes together with "Now, finally you shut up" but can be read completely independently.





	Suck!

“Robert Downey Jr. is married to producer Susan Levin since 2005.” Wonshik read from his phone. “That’s what Wikipedia says.” The rapper let his device sink and glanced from Taekwoon to Hakyeon and back.  
“Ha!”, Hakyeon exclaimed. “I knew it! I was right, Leo-ah, I won! I told you he’s not married to the actress of Pepper Potts!”  
“Fine, fine… For God’s sake, Hakyeon, you won.” Taekwoon dropped his head. “As if it was that important…”, he muttered.  
Hakyeon grinned. “But you agreed to bet on it! That means I can top tonight, yeah?” He reached over the table to take Taekwoon’s wrists. Only Wonshik’s incredulous and embarrassed snort reminded him that their rapper was still present.  
“Oh my Hakyeon, spare me with those kinky details of your relationship!”, Wonshik shot while Taekwoon blushed heavily and buried his face into the crooks of his arms. Hakyeon laughed at how shy Taekwoon would become when he was self-conscious like that. Too cute! 

As soon as they were home and had put their stuff away, Hakyeon was eager to play. What they did in private was probably not really corresponding with what Wonshik imagined (except if Leo had told his LR-partner about the details of their relationship. What Hakyeon doubted, as Taekwoon didn’t talk much to others about their relationship. Hakyeon had been the one to tell the members, and only them so far. The guys had wrapped that information in ironclad silence. Hakyeon trusted them that they wouldn’t reveal it to anyone else. So Taekwoon telling Wonshik the whole story of their not directly sexual, but definitelyjj kinky activities, was highly unlikely.)  
“What do you want to do, N-ah?”  
“Give you a collar and make you my obedient slave!” Swiftly, Hakyeon pulled out Leo’s collar from the drawer with their toys. It was the one with the golden chain attached to it from their Chained Up promotion. They had been allowed to keep them. Hakyeon and Taekwoon had been delighted – back then, Hakyeon had wanted to keep them as a fashion statement, while he now knew that that had not quiet been Taekwoon’s motivation. He had just learned that sometime after getting together with the singer. He knew that Wonshik as well had kept his somewhere stored away, whereas Hongbin had conveniently “lost” his. For Jaewhan and Hyuk he wasn’t quite sure what they had done with theirs.  
He grinned at his boyfriend. “You can keep your clothes on, Leo-ah.” Hakyeon purred and waved the collar in front of Taekwoon’s face.  
The taller one frowned. “Don’t be so ostentatiously happy N-ah,. You only won a bet.”  
“Yes, but I needed a way to let me top you for a change. You find a lot of excuses, our dom-sub role distribution-ratio is not equal at all.”  
Hakyeon smiled politely and opened Taekwoon’s collar. “Now be so kind and get on your knees, Taekwoonie.” The other obeyed without any further complain and looked attentively up to Hakyeon. Hakyeon took a moment to establish eye-contact with Taekwoon and let himself get lost in his boyfriend’s eyes for a split-second. Warmth filled his chest and he quickly quenched his fist around the collar. Now was not the time to sappily melt away while drowning in Taekwoon’s eyes.  
“Collar-assigning position!” he ordered and Taekwoon lowered his head, exposing his neck, his left hand grabbed his right hand’s wrist. Hakyeon put the collar around Taekwoon’s neck. His boyfriend’s skin was hot, in contrast to the metal of the golden chain. When the clasp snapped shut, Taekwoon glanced up at him. Hakyeon pulled back and ruffled Taekwoon’s silver hair with his fingers. Gorgeous. Taekwoon always looked stunning in every haircolour Jellyfish Entertainment decided to give him. Or Hakyeon was just hopelessly infatuated.  
“Good boy. Now let’s play. Let’s see whether you can still do your poses. Stand up, waiting position.”  
Taekwoon stood up, brought his arms behind his back and grabbed his underarms. He slightly lifted his chin, his chest open and straight. His expression was his usual pokerface. Hakyeon had become better at reading Taekwoon’s microexpressions, and now he could not detect any sign of reluctance in Taekwoon’s eyes.  
Satisfied, he circled his boyfriend once and came to a halt in front of him. A thought crossed his mind. The waiting position was there for the sub to, well, wait for further orders. Taekwoon once had Hakyeon made stand like this for one whole hour while he had made himself a cup of coffee, sat in front of Hakyeon and had slowly sipped it away while staring at him until Hakyeon had felt deeply disturbed by Taekwoon’s piercing, unwavering stare. Sometimes Taekwoon just remained a mystery to him, but he loved him for that.  
Maybe, now was Hakyeon’s turn to enjoy his sub in this position to the fullest. Hakyeon placed index and middle finger on Taekwoon’s temple and let them gently slide down to the prominent cheekbones.  
“You’re so beautiful, Leo-ah...”, he mumbled. The singer kept silent, staring straight ahead. A smile pursed Hakyeon’s lips and he started tracing Taekwoon’s face. The arch of the eyebrows, the cat-like eyes, the straight nose, the jawline, the pouty lips. The small scar below the left temple. He let his fingers rest on the bottom lip. Briefly, he caught Taekwoon’s eyes and couldn’t help but grin broadly. While Taekwoon’s face stayed expressionless, a trace of bewilderment and suspicion appeared in his eyes, making Hakyeon’s heart jump in mischief. He established eye-contact and waited for the length of one breath to raise the tension a tiny bit more, then slowly slid both his fingers into Taekwoon’s mouth, only the tips, only until the first joint. He felt teeth brushing against them and the moist warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth. Taekwoon’s eyebrows rose ever so slightly – and that was the only reaction he got out of the other. Hakyeon took his fingers out of Taekwoon’s mouth, they were glistening with saliva, and pushed them back in, well up until the middle joint this time, almost reaching the back of Taekwoon’s mouth. Then he gently pulled them out again, but only until around his fingernails. He continued the push-and-pull, rhythmically, staring into Taekwoon’s eyes. His boyfriend surprisingly somehow managed to keep up his straight face while Hakyeon’s fingers kept gliding against his tongue and teeth. Hakyeon couldn’t deny that this was hot – Taekwoon was stronger than expected. But Hakyeon could see his stare, even though unwavering, showing some signs of uncomfortableness.  
“Now suck.”, he ordered as he pushed his fingers back into Taekwoon’s mouth. Taekwoon’s eyes narrowed – Hakyeon chalked it up as a triumph.  
“You heard me.”, Hakyeon whispered, his tone very friendly. Taekwoon rolled his eyes and finally glanced somewhere to the side as he reluctantly started sucking Hakyeon’s fingers, rubbing his tongue against them. Hakyeon watched Taekwoon’s lips move around his fingers and felt heat rise up his cheeks. “Look at me, Taekwoon.”  
The other turned his scowl back up at him to hold eye-contact while he gently kept sucking Hakyeon’s fingers. Hakyeon had completely relaxed his hand now and let his fingers be drawn in and pushed out again by his boyfriend’s tongue rubbing hard against his fingertips. Taekwoon’s mouth made a smacking sound and Hakyeon’s face felt like it was on fire. He noticed his cheeks were not the only place his blood was rushing to. He broke eye-contact himself, not able to keep it up, instead he watched his fingers glide in and out between Taekwoon’s lips.  
“Okay, enough!”, Hakyeon finally panted and pulled his hand away. Flustered by how arousing this had been, he wiped his fingers on the back pocket of his jeans. Holy sh... He glanced at Taekwoon’s face and at least, there was a trace of pink on the other’s cheeks as well. Taekwoon breathed out and it sounded relieved.  
“Submission pose.”, Hakyeon ordered him, he needed a moment to calm down to not get completely carried away. He needed to focus. Taekwoon sank to his knees, then bent forward and placed his forehead on the floor, arms stretched out in front of him. Hakyeon waited. Taekwoon didn’t move.  
“No, that’s not how I taught you that pose, Leo-ah.” He touched Taekwoon’s wrist with the tip of his toes. “I wanted you to cross your arms beautifully.”  
Taekwoon tilted his head to the side, shot a glance up at Hakyeon, placed his arms further together and then, slowly – so slowly that Hakyeon considered it provoking – placed the left wrist over his right, crossing his hands on the floor in front of him. Was Taekwoon trying to rebel now?  
“And it’s still not right, Taekwoonie. Your butt belongs into the air.” Hakyeon waited. Reluctantly, Taekwoon lifted his hips from his feet and crawled a few centimetres forward until his body was inclined forward. “Nice.” Hakyeon smiled. “Remember, you wanted this pose like this yourself. You said ‘it’s better for spanking.’”  
“I had you as bottom in mind when I made it up.”, Taekwoon uttered, voice muffled against the floor. He disliked everything he deemed humiliating. When it came to deciding what was humiliating and what not, however, both their judgments strongly differed. Which was okay, everyone had different rules. Hakyeon had not crossed any boundary with the finger sucking, he knew that. Taekwoon was probably just testing whether Hakyeon would accept a bit of resistance and was not upset for real. Hakyeon knew what his boyfriend was able to take and what not.  
“What did you say, Leo-ah? You’re complaining?” If he wanted to act bratty, Haekyeon was looking forward to it. They hadn’t had that yet.  
Taekwoon stayed silent. Hakyeon nibbled on his lip.  
“Be a good boy and keep your shoulders straight as well.”, he ordered as if Taekwoon didn’t have them straight already. The pose was perfect now, Hakyeon was only trying to test his bottom.

 

Taekwoon glanced up at Hakyeon. After the finger-sucking order he needed to regain his pride. Even as a sub. He had been a benevolent submissive up until this day. The few times he had taken on this role. Hakyeon was right, Taekwoon preferred to be top. Not because he mistrusted Hakyeon and assumed the other would try to cross some boundaries of his – at least he told himself he didn’t mistrust Hakyeon – , but because he was aware of the fact that Hakyeon was prone to getting lost in romantic feelings while topping. Taekwoon liked Hakyeon’s deeply affectionate glances, but it always slightly drew him out of the sub-headspace he had taken an effort to enter. On top of that, he also got embarrassed when he witnessed Hakyeon being turned on so obviously by something Taekwoon did as a sub. Like before. He wondered how well Hakyeon would be able to manage him if he became more stubborn.  
“What did I just tell you, Taekwoon?”, Hakyeon asked from above. As if Taekwoon hadn’t heard him already. What was he supposed to do?  
“To keep my shoulders straight. But they’re straight, N-ah.” Was Hakyeon blind or trying to annoy him?  
As if he had heard Taekwoon’s thoughts, Hakyeon kneeled down next to him.  
“How are you supposed to call me when I’m topping, Leo-ah?”  
Taekwoon hesitated, Hakyeon’s voice sounded dangerously friendly. Was Hakyeon becoming a serious top right now? Taekwoon wasn’t particularly keen on getting spanked as punishment or something similar. Or, was he? Slowly, he turned his head to face Hakyeon.  
“Sorry.” He gave Hakyeon a blank stare. Nah, he actually wanted to see what kind of punishment his boyfriend got in store  
Hakyeon smiled. “So, answer my question.”  
“I meant ‘I’m so sorry, master.’ ” Amusement tickled inside Taekwoon’s stomach, because even though Hakyeon was topping, he had not ever earned his stripes to be called master yet. Taekwoon was wondering whether that would change today. He was a bit nervous, because being able to take Hakyeon lightly had given Taekwoon reassurance until now, some feeling of control, even if he was in the submissive role.  
“Good boy.” Hakyeon cuckled. He made a raising motion with his hand, signaling Taekwoon to get on all fours. Taekwoon smiled cheekily. On a whim, he shuffled closer to his boyfriend who still knelt in front of him. Daringly, he pushed Hakyeon over and while the other caught himself with a “Woah, behave yourself!” Taekwoon slid behind Hakyeon and wrapped his arms and legs around the other.  
“What if I don’t behave, master?” he hissed into Hakyeon’s ear. “What if I’m a bad boy?” He chuckled dryly. “What will you do to punish me?” Now his boyfriend could prove himself worthy.  
Hakyeon froze in his grip for a second, taken aback. Then he turned around in Taekwoon’s arms, laid his hand on Taekwoon’s head and slightly gripped onto the hair. His eyes glistened.  
“So you want to be bratty, Leo-ah?” His grip on Taekwoon’s hair tightened so that Taekwoon had to give in to the pull.  
“I think I know what I’ll do with a bad boy!” Hakyeon pulled harder, it stinged and Taekwoon squeezed one eye shut, let himself be pulled backwards by the hair. Next, Hakyeon was on top of him, straddled him. He let go of Taekwoon’s hair, but grabbed the chain of his collar instead. He had never seized Taekwoon by the collar ever before. Taekwoon was amazed that even though Hakyeon wasn’t grabbing with much force, the leather of the collar cut into his neck already quiet noticeable.  
“Don’t underestimate me, little one...” Hakyeon whispered, close to Taekwoon’s face, his voice serious now. “I’ll make you submit.”  
Then he kissed Taekwoon. Softly, at first, but then more and more demanding. Taekwoon had to support himself with his hands behind his back. Hakyeon was sitting on his lap and softly panting into the kiss, hot and heavy and Taekwoon sensed his bodyheat rising with increasing discomfort as Hakyeon’s lips brushed against his. He felt Hakyeon’s tongue inside his mouth and felt his face grow warm. He gravitated back, but Hakyeon briefly fastened his grip around the collar – he wouldn’t let Taekwoon get away.  
“I’m not done with you yet, kitty...” Hakyeon mumbled against their lips. ”This is your punishment for being bratty.” Then he continued the kiss. Taekwoon obeyed, kissed back, even if it was reluctantly. He didn’t dislike kissing, he disliked making out, as it aroused his body. Which was awkward as an asexual if you don’t feel any attraction to the person causing your body to become aroused. So he had told Hakyeon. 

“Master, I’m...uh.” Taekwoon gasped and shifted. Hakyeon could feel what Taekwoon wanted to say. It pressed hard against his thighs. Generously, he shifted his weight a bit. Of course, this way of punishing Taekwoon fired back on himself, as it made Hakyeon hard as well. A squirming, aroused Taekwoon under him made it even worse. But he got gratification from dominating Taekwoon at this point, so he wasn’t frustrated by not being able to have sex. After all, he wanted to see Taekwoon writhe a bit more.  
Hakyeon broke the kiss. “As you were a bad submissive, I need to discipline you a little bit, you know?” Hakyeon nibbled on Taekwoon’s earlobe, the earrings Taekwoon always wore causing cold tingles upon his lips  
“But let’s do something else… You like gnawing on people, don’t you, Leo-ah?” Hakyeon hovered his index and middle finger in front of Taekwoon’s eyes. “You know the game already. Be gentle and make your master happy, Leo-ah.” 

 

Taekwoon blushed and looked away. Today Hakyeon had a thing for oral stuff, hadn’t he? He brought his lips up to the bend fingers in front of him and carefully pulled the index finger between his teeth, scraping over skin and bones and letting it slide back out, gently gnawing on Hakyeon’s skin. Then he remembered that Hakyeon probably again wanted eye-contact for this, so Taekwoon established it. Hakyeon’s smirk grew wider.  
“Good boy, you know what I want...” he whispered and Taekwoon ran his tongue over both fingers and pushed it between them. He realized Hakyeon’s gaze constantly switching between fixating Taekwoon’s mouth and his eyes. Probably, Hakyeon had discovered a new fetish of his this evening, he wondered, then gently cupped both fingers with his lips and began sucking on them again. Oh, he could actually watch Hakyeon getting more and more turned on by this. The act of pushing and pulling his boyfriend’s fingers in and out of his mouth itself would have been not too special, if Hakyeon hadn’t insisted on eye-contact. That made this finger-sucking-and-chewing really intimate. Also, Taekwoon’s own arousal did not allow him to stay as calm as he had been before when performing this while standing up. His body reacted to stimuli like making out, but Taekwoon didn’t like getting aroused like this – what Hakyeon knew. No pain or nakedness needed as punishment, the pure discomfort of his body reacting was mental and physical punishment enough. Arousal without interest in sex was like a loud voice talking nonsense and overlayering every thought inside your head and forcing you to listen to by its sheer volume, while the content of its words were boring at best, disturbing at worst.  
He pushed Hakyeon’s fingers over his tongue – what a sensitive bodypart it was – and let them rasp over his teeth. Taekwoon found it fascinating how quickly the amount of saliva in his mouth increased to a degree his sucking started to get noisy. Hakyeon was still staring at him, dazed. Taekwoon started wondering what Hakyeon was thinking right now. He had already noticed Taekwoon’s erection and that made Taekwoon uncomfortable. What if Hakyeon thought it meant Taekwoon wanted to sleep with him? Even though it didn’t? His body was just doing its weird job, determined by evolution to react to certain stimuli in a certain way. He hoped Hakyeon wouldn’t misinterpret it. Wouldn’t say something horrible like “Oh, I thought you were asexual?” because darn, Taekwoon’s arousal didn’t make him want to have sex. It only made him want the ground to open up and swallow him. And the erection to go away again.  
Those dark eyes Hakyeon looked at him with, Taekwoon knew they were an indicator for a state of mind called sexual attraction he could not follow Hakyeon to. He knew that this spark of desire for another human would just not ignite inside him.  
He felt a knot forming inside his throat as he thought about this. He wanted to stop, he didn’t want his body to be like this, he didn’t want Hakyeon to give him that look. His eyes stung. He started gravitating backwards, but Hakyeon didn’t let him – instead, he pulled his fingers away and started kissing Taekwoon again, full of desire, hot, heavy, greedy and frightening. Hakyeon’s body was over him in an instant when Taekwoon leaned back and Hakyeon’s erection pressed to his hips. Taekwoon broke a sweat, as his own arousal increased as his body mirrored the force with which Hakyeon desired him.  
“I can feel your excitement, Taekwoonie.” Hakyeon chuckled and let one hand wander under Taekwoon’s shirt.  
This was not making out, this was punishment. This was putting Taekwoon into his place as bottom. He could hear his heartbeat drumming in his ears. Hakyeon wouldn’t, like, try to…? Taekwoon regretted rebelling before, this was too much too handle!  
He forcefully pulled back.  
“Wait.”, he panted, startled by how coarse and weak his voice sounded. “Code red.”  
One of their two safewords they’d never needed until now. It meant the strong need to stop a certain activity for any reason.  
“Please stop. I’ll respect you as top.” Taekwoon’s throat constricted heavily and he felt tears forming in his eyes. Maybe he should have used code red instead? He cursed inside and let his head drop forward to hide his face. He could now feel how overwhelming this really was for him.  
To his relief, Hakyeon let go of him immediately and his demeanour changed completely.  
“Hey”, he gently pushed back Taekwoon’s hair. “Don’t worry, Taekwoonie, I wouldn’t have done anything funny.” He could hear the warm smile in his boyfriend’s voice. “Sorry if I was too harsh with you.”  
Taekwoon inhaled deeply and lifted his head again.  
“Good boy.”, Hakyeon greeted him with a smile.  
“Come on, let me give you some aftercare.” He turned one finger up in the air and Taekwoon followed the movement with his body while taking some calming breaths. It was ok now. Hakyeon didn’t hate him for stopping him.  
The next moment he felt Hakyeon’s fingers trailing patterns on his back, softly ghosting over his neck and shoulders, down his spine, but never too deep, and Hakyeon kept a random, pacifying pattern. The knot in Taekwoon’s throat started to dissolve.  
“Are you getting better?”, the dancer whispered and Taekwoon nodded, closing his eyes.  
“Funny how I’m so dominant that you’d need a safeword.”, Hakyeon said lightly. Taekwoon snorted, relaxing more as Hakyeon started gently massaging his shoulders.  
“Sorry I used arousal as punishment.”, Hakyeon said after a while. “I have to admit I wanted to see what would happen. I won’t do it again.” Hakyeon wrapped his arms around Taekwoons shoulders, shuffled closer and pressed himself to Taekwoon’s back. He felt his boyfriend’s head resting against his neck. Taekwoon let out a breath and leaned back into Hakyeon.  
“I love you, Taekwoonie.”  
He brushed his fingertips over Hakyeon’s hands in front of his chest.  
“Love you, too, Hakyeon.”

**Author's Note:**

> It took me forever to finish this, as I wasn't sure whether it's okay to arouse an asexual as punishment if they're not comfortable with this. After consideration, I found that yes, as spanking is also used as punishment even though it's painful / the sub doesn't like it. Or else it would not be punishment, but "funishment". But I decided to make Taekwoon use the safeword as for me, this would be absolutely be a reason to use it. Feel free to add your opinion on this, especially if you disagree.


End file.
